legend_of_the_aedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney Peters Burtilina Angel Blood Kind
Having been born a rare form of angel, a blood kind angel, Sydney's powers are highly respected, feared, and desired by both villains and heroes alike. History: After the war started, the kingdoms of the dragons, elves, angels, and demons all were thrown into panic and chaos. Many soldiers tried to protect all the people from Gnorlan and his loyal followers. Many men from all the species were asked to fight back, and when the call came to the Angel kingdom, Ronald "Ron" Peters, Sydney's father, answered the call and enlisted in King Shadowstorm's army. After Ron joined the army, Sydney, her sister Karlee, and her mother Ellen, fled to the refugee ships one night as their neighborhood was being attacked hard. Ellen knew of the refugee ships and knew which ones were safe to go on. Running in the dark through a tunnel behind their house, Karlee held Sydney as they ran, but soon some of Gnorlan's followers quickly found them in the tunnel and forced Ellen to fight to protect her daughters. Karlee fled with Sydney to the end of the tunnel where she quickly flew to the refugee ships about to sail off to the elven kingdom where safe haven had been promised. Reaching the ships, Karlee and Sydney were put on a ship, but it was quickly attacked, along with others from the little fleet. Karlee was taken from Sydney and they were both separated. One of Gnorlan's followers kidnapped Karlee, knowing she was also a blood kind, and before anyone could kidnap Sydney, Ellen arrived in time to protect her and bring her to safety of a small human town many kingdoms away from the war. Sydney believed she had no sister and father, having suffered a minor memory loss in the attack. However, her memory slowly comes back in confused memories. Sydney is raised by Ellen in the human town with no contact from the angel kingdom where she had previously lived. Unbeknownst to the others in the human town, the angel Sydney grew up there and met the demon, Marcus "Mark" Burtilina. Their friendship grew stronger everyday and Sydney and Mark are often seen holding hands and being together a lot. After talking with her parents, Mark proposed to Sydney, and they were married on the same day Mark was to be corronated. Sydney, now queen as well, was coronated queen at the ceremony. Her name given by the elders as "Queen Sydney Burtilina, the Heart". A week after they were married, Mark and Sydney learn that they are expecting their first child. On June 2nd, Syrenatee Hope Burtilina was born. The first daughter of Mark and Sydney and their standing heiress to the dragonic/demonic kingdom. Despite Mark's work as King of two kingdoms and Guardian of all of the two kingdoms citizens, both Sydney and Mark have been able to raise Syrenatee and continue to everyday. Powers: Sydney's powers are very minor compared to her sister, Karlee, as Sydney hadn't received much training even from her mother, Ellen. Sydney can read minds, speak to another telepathically, morph to another's form if she is touching them or in a telepathic link with them, use another's powers if in a telepathic link with them or touching them. Sydney also has control of blood: heating, cooling, manipulating, or clotting. Sydney also has some control over cooling the enviroment around her, herself, and anything/anyone she is touching. Sydney does possess some healing power with her angel wings and when she cries, tears. Weapons/Equipment: Sydney sometimes will have weapons, but usually prefers to fight hand to hand or with a small dagger she keeps in a sheathe on her belt. Sydney also likes to use her environment, powers, and anything usable to her in combat. Family: Mother: Ellen Peters Angel blood kind Father: Ronald "Ron" Peters Angel, water kind Older Sister: Karlee Peters Angel Blood kind Husband: Marcus "Mark" Burtilina Demon Dragonkind Daughter: Syrenatee Hope Burtilina Halfbred Son: Peter Quinn Burtilina Allies/Friends: Princess Kristen Nicole Shadowstorm, Elven Angel kind Ekaterina "Katey" Yesfir Markovic (Katelyn "Katey" Effie Mack) Roksana "Lilly" Irina Markovic (Lidia "Lilly" Corrinne Mack) Facts: Nationality: Angelic/ American Age: 18 years Born: 18th December 1998 Gender: Female 'Appearance: ' Height: 5'6" Hair: Pale Blonde/Blonde Eyes: Light Blue (with white irises)